The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Sun Burst" and more particularly to a nectarine tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 10 through August 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which further is distinguished principally as to novelty by producing a clingstone fruit, the flesh of which is very firm and crisp, and which has noteworthy shipping and handling characteristics.
The applicant has been engaged in farming operations throughout most of his professional career. In connection with these duties, the applicant, during routine orchard operations in 1984, discovered a newly found seedling of unknown parentage growing in an orchard of Sun Grand Nectarine Trees (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 974) on his ranch which is located on Road 104 between Avenues 404 and 408 near Sultana, Calif. The fruit produced by the newly found seedling were noted at that time to have a novel skin color and a harvesting date which appeared somewhat later than the trees growing in the immediate geographical vicinity. The applicant marked the newly found seedling for subsequent observation.